smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Haunting
"A Haunting" is a 2019 story made by MarioFan2009 in February. Mario thinks there is paranormal activity going around in the house. He sets up cameras. What could he possibly find? Script WARNING: This story may have jumpscares and swearing. It starts off with showing Mario's house in the night. It then shows the inside. It cuts to Mario sleeping in his bed. Some things in the house are seen falling. Mouse is seen coming out of his hole to get some food out of the fridge. Mouse: Boy, there is nothing like a good night and a midnight snack! He goes to the fridge, takes a few food items and goes back inside his hole. It cuts to the living room. The TV is seen getting smashed. A ball falls down the stairs. The screen then cuts to black. He screen goes back to picture and shows morning time. Mario is seen waking up from his sleep. Mario: Oh God. Guess it's time for another day... He goes downstairs and what he finds is shocking. Mario: WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE TV?! JEFFY!! Jeffy is seen in his room sleeping. Mario: JEFFY! Wake up! Jeffy: Yes daddy? Mario: Jeffy! Come downstairs right now! Jeffy: What's wrong daddy? Mario: Oh you will see what's wrong... It cuts to them down stairs. Mario: Explain this... Jeffy: Daddy you must be high as fuck to think I will do that! Mario: Then who else would I know would have done that?! Jeffy: I don't know daddy! I wasn't even awake last night! I was fast asleep! Mario: Oh yeah? Jeffy: Yeah! Mario: Ok then. We will see about that! Jeffy: Sure will do! They leave and go upstairs while Bowser Junior is seen coming downstairs. Bowser Junior: Oh boy I can't wait to call my friends to watch som--- wait. What happened to the TV? Chef Pee Pee! It cuts to him the kitchen. Bowser Junior: Chef Pee Pee! Chef Pee Pee: (Sigh) What do you want Junior? Bowser Junior: The TV is broken! Chef Pee Pee: What? Bowser Junior: Yeah! Come take a look! Chef Pee Pee: Ok... It shows him in the living room to see a smashed TV. Bowser Junior: See Chef Pee Pee? Chef Pee Pee: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! Bowser Junior: I don't know Chef Pee Pee. I was going to call my friends to come and I saw a broken TV! Chef Pee Pee: Damnit! Now we need to get a TV! What the hell even happened?! Bowser Junior: I don't know... I guess I will call my friends... Chef Pee Pee: You do that then! It cuts to Bowser Junior with his friends sitting on the couch. Bowser Junior: So guys what do you wanna do today? Joseph: I don't know dude. Cody: Junior, what happened to your TV? It shows a smashed TV. Bowser Junior: Oh, it got smashed. I don't know how though. Cody: How are you not sad or anything? Bowser Junior: I don't watch the downstairs TV. Joseph: Yeah Cody, we are usually upstairs. A doorbell ring is heard and Mario is seen answering the door. Mario: That must be him. He answers the door to Brooklyn T. Guy. Brooklyn T. Guy: Hey, you called about a broken TV? Mario: Yeah, my TV got smashed. I don't how though. Could you get me a replacement one? Brooklyn T. Guy: Sure thing! It shows them in the living room. Brooklyn T. Guy: Yikes, that is a lot of damage... Mario: I know that. It got smashed clean off. Brooklyn T. Guy: Yeah I think I have a good replacement for this one! Mario: You do? Brooklyn T. Guy: Yeah. But it will take me time to attach it. So, you might as well walk off while I try to do my work. Mario: Ok. It cuts to the kitchen. Chef Pee Pee is seen washing the dishes. Chef Pee Pee: I need a break. I will be right back. Not a second he leaves and and the tab starts running water for some reason. Chef Pee Pee: Umm... what? I guess the pipe is not functioning well today... I will get it fixed later. Bowser is seen upstairs watching Charleyyy and friends. It shows Charleyyy on the TV. Charleyyy: Hi guys. I'm Charleyyy! The audience cheers. Charleyyy: And today, I don't know what I wanna do today! Hmmm... The TV then gets cut off. Bowser: Wh--- What happened to the TV?! I was watching Charleyyy! Come on! He is seen trying to turn the TV back on. It goes back to Junior an his friends. Bowser Junior: Guys, let's go upstairs while the man is doing his work. Cody: Yeah I agree. Joseph: It is too noisy in here. They go upstairs while Brooklyn T. Guy is seen fixing the TV. It then cuts to night time. Mario: Alright. I got the cameras set up and hopefully Jeffy does not try to do anything stupid. I guess I will go to bed now. He is seen fast asleep. It then shows the security footage. Nothing much is seen expect for the inside of the house. It goes from the security footage to capture a ghost. Ghost: While the humans are awaaay. The ghosts will plaaay! Oh that is a good one! Hey fellas, they are asleep! Come on! The ghosts are seen going around the house breaking things. The camera however does not capture the ghosts. It captures their doings instead. One ghost is seen drinking a bottle of ketchup. A huge mess is being made in the kitchen. A jumpscare is seen on one of the cameras and it breaks. The front door is seen left open. A window is smashed. Mario's bedroom door gets opened. However, he is still asleep and does not notice that. The Ghosts are seen playing around with tools that they shouldn't be. White eyes are seen next to Jeffy's bedroom door. Ghost 3: Shhhhh guys. We are here to have fun. And we won't leave until we do! They are seen going into the bathroom, filling up the toilet with tools and flushing it multiple times clogging it. Ghost 4: Success! Most of the night they are seen making a mess unaware that cameras are recording them. One however makes a big mistake when he opens the window and lets the bees in. Ghost 7: Mike, what the fuck did you just do? Mike: I don't know Sam. I am drunk on cider... Bees are seen coming in along with mosquitos and flies. Ghost 9: Think positive! They can't sting us! They can't even see us! Ghost 11: Yeah! They keep continuing the night throwing a huge party. Suddenly, one of them so drunk sloppily makes a big mess by throwing cake on the fridge. From the camera's view is seen a food fight. 4 hours later and lots of fun passes by... Mario is seen waking up. The ghosts then see this. Ghost 5: What do we do? Mike: Let's get the kid. They drop Jeffy into the messy kitchen and run off fast. Mario goes to the kitchen and sees the mess with Jeffy. Mario: Ah ha! I knew you where lying! Jeffy wakes up. Jeffy: Wha-- What? Mario: YOU MADE A MESS IN THE KITCHEN JEFFY!! Jeffy: No I d-- What the heck happened? Was I sleepwalking?! Mario: JEFFYYYYYYY!! Jeffy: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Mario is seen trying to catch Jeffy as it cuts to the ghosts looking out the window. Mike: Welp, thank me later I guess... It irises out on him. --------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story! --------------------- Trivia * This is likely the first horror story to be released by MarioFan2009. However, please be noted it is mixed with comedy as well. * A full remake of this called Paranormal Activity would be made in March 2019. Category:Mario Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Scary episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Charleyyy Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Ghosts Episodes